5 in a row plus 1
by Shinigami Girl
Summary: i finished chapter 2!!! yay!! okay this is a GW fic obviously. it's not a AU but it is kinda strange.... the pilots got a sister... yes i said a sister.. and she's related to ALL of them.. not just 1of them. this was SUPPOSED to be a humor.. but by some w
1. the day the walls came down

"What the hell

Hi, first I'd like to thank u for actually readin' this fic instead of going "what the hell, whatever…" and ignoring it. And uh… enjoy… and just a mention… writin' funny disclaimers is my fav part so sorry if it's like a page long -.-; 

Disclaimer: okay I own Gundam Wing and all related characters. Sunrise and Sotsu own Naria and all none GW characters. Bur of course this is in a alternate dimension where I rule the world and the G-boys are real and I fooled around with Quatre b4 he realized he was gay and am currently going steady with Duo. Sue me if you want… I'm rich and can take you. Mwhahahahahahahaha!!! Okaay, never mind… too much sugar... Ignore above sentence… I own nothing (except lint, you want the lint? Here have the lint) but am currently in negotiations with Satan for the rights to GW and X-Files. So I may be rich later… I do not own The Offical X-Files magazine or PCGamer. I do however own several copies of PCGamer and one copy of the X-Files one.

Special thanks: don't you guy's feel special that I'm thanking you in front of thousands (hopefully *crosses fingers*****) of ppl? Well I hope not… thanks Dryad, Alexia, Phoenix and Silver Flare for proofreadin' and grammar checks (grrrr….) Deathscythe thanks for the help on the ending, Heero thanks for ignoring me so I had nothing to do but this, Duo yes I am a fan of fanfiction but now I'm also a author… HA! Trowa, Angel Scythe, Fallen, Relena, Une, Deathscythe, Nik and umm… any of my other friends… if u read this, you HAVE to review… please? I'm your friend… 

WARNIN'!!! this fic contains yaoi and shonen ai elements. meanin' male/male relationships. Only one though 3x4 if u don't like yaoi GO AWAY!!! If I get flamed about this I'm gonna send the flames to my friends so we can laugh at u. it also has some crosse language… meaning swearing. That's it.

Okay I'm done. NOW ONTO THE FIC!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FIVE IN A ROW PLUS ONE 

"What the hell!?!" Duo screamed when he walked into his room.

"What? I need sugar. And the first place to look was OBVIOUSLY your room!" I said accusingly. Of course I really shouldn't have destroyed his room in the process. But I figured it was a acceptable loss. Plus just to see the shocked look on his face, priceless. 

"But, but why?! You know that there's food in the kitchen!" he nearly screamed at me. Man, he was really pissed.

"Come, onnnnn, everyone KNOWS you stockpile chocolate in your room!!!" I yelled back.

"But, but, but…." Duo stammered.

"But nothing, I'm your sibling," I said with an all too familiar lopsided grin "therefore I'm allowed!"

"Dammit!! Do you pull this on the others too!?" Duo nearly screamed. I really struck a nerve with the family thing. Sheesh, you'd think that they'd be used to it by now… it has been two and a half years.

"Duhh…. It's my gambit!" I shook my head, my brothers just don't get it… "You should see it when I pull it on Heero!! It almost always works!"

"Just, get out!!!" he screamed and pointed at the door. "The fridge is downstairs and you have your own room to destroy!!"

"Fine, be that way." I stuck my tongue out at him as I left. God, I hated having five brothers sometimes… I almost always get out voted… *sigh***** oh well…

By now your probably think "Who the hell is this?" well I'll tell you. Hi, my name's Naria I'm the sister of the Gundam pilots. I know I know your thinking "What the hell? A sister? How can that be? They're not even related!?" well I'll explain. When the pilots were doing their training for Operation Meteor around, oh let's say A.C. 191. Well during the training the doctors (1) took samples of their DNA. Heero, during pain tolerance test, Duo, experiments by Prof. G (2), Trowa, employee physical (3), Quatre, virus inoculations, Wufei, blood pact. During that part in each of the pilot's lives unbeknownst to them, a little piece of their DNA, their soul, was stolen. That assortment of DNA was used to create me. When the doctors got the DNA they immediately started working on a human that had all the good traits of the pilot's and none of their flaws, the end product as I said before, is me.

I am literally the embodiment of all five of the pilots. I have the cold calculating head of Heero's, but it's buried and hard to notice enless you know it's there. Duo's hyperness when around friends, and as you already know, his lopsided and slightly unnerving grin. Trowa's quiet and composed outsiderness, around strangers. Quatre's kindness, which to be honest I can truly live without, but hey wasn't my choice. Wufei's anger, when I'm pissed, run, all I have to say. Oh and so you know not to mess with me, not only do I have their character traits, to a certain extent I have their minds. No I don't mean they stole their memories and gave 'em to me, that'd be just too weird (4)…. But I have the combined intelligence of all five. And you thought Heero was scary. You may be wondering why I'm a girl, since most mobile suit pilots and especially Gundam pilots are boys. Well I'd like to think of it as some sort of cosmic revenge… but the doctors claim it's because women have stronger pain thresholds and have better endurance… yeah, sure it is…

I headed downstairs to the living room. Maybe there was food in the fridge, like Duo said. 'Course after either of us gets at it there's not much left. Oh well, too bad for the others. I came bounding down the stairs skipping the last three as usual and landing on the floor with practiced grace.

"One day you're going to miss the landing and break your ankle…" Quatre warned. He had been checking the mail as I came down the stairs.

"What makes you think it hasn't already happened?" I cocked an eyebrow. This is not the first time we've had this conversation. But usually we end up in a stalemate.

"Still, Naria you should be more careful. What happens if you sprain it and we need you on a mission? Then what? We'll be one Gundam short and we may need your back up." Quatre said, he always does this. It hasn't worked since I moved in, but he tries anyways.

"But I don't need to use my ankle when I'm in my Gundam." I pointed out. "And if I need to get away on foot I know that my lovely brothers will help watch my back." I practically beamed at him. I loved to rub it in that I was their sister whether they wanted me or not, but I knew of all the pilots Quatre and Duo actually liked me… Well, as long as I don't destroy their rooms looking for something.

"Just, please be more careful, for me?' Quatre asked in a pleading tone.

"Fine…. But only for you." I gave him a hug. He seemed down, usually we could argue about this for an hour… something must have happened with Trowa. "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure. What is it?" Quatre asked, surprised that I asked him for something.

"Don't tell the others." I winked at him, our little game. How many secrets could we keep without the others finding out.

"Sure! Not a problem." He said with a smile. He looked like he was about to cry. I wonder what happened? I'll have to track down Trowa later and see what happened.

"Okay I'm gonna raid the fridge, if you want anything, you may want to get it now." I warned.

"No thanks, Naria. I'm not hungry." He said, and continued up the stairs.

"Okay, remember I warned you!" I called over my shoulder as I headed into the kitchen.

I walked into our "new age" kitchen. Basically it's a kitchen, with a lot of crom. I never understood why they had to have new names for everything. As I walked in I could see someone had made food, there were a pile of dishes in the sink. Probably Wufei, even though he puts up with me as a fellow pilot, he still thinks of me as "only a woman" and I should do the dishes. Of course when he pulls something like this I usually "wash" the dishes over his head. Well at least Duo thinks it's funny. I sighed and looked around. Wufei was no where to be seen, Heero was at his laptop like normal. I shrugged my shoulder and headed towards the fridge.

"Leave some food for dinner this time. Duo already ate and we're running low on food" Heero stated as I opened the fridge.

"Then go buy some more." I stated coolly, I bet you anything he didn't say anything to Duo.

"No. Quatre just bought food yesterday, it'll be suspicious if we buy food every two days"

"So? It doesn't matter what the people think. Duo and me have already been suspended from school, no ones gonna notice about Quatre buying groceries." 

"That reminds me, what did you two do?" Heero asked with mild interest. When ever we went to a new school Trowa would start to take bets on which one, Duo or me, got suspended first. Usually Duo, but I'm pretty close.

"Well… it wasn't really my fault this time…" I started.

"Then whose fault was it?" Heero looked up just long enough from his laptop to stare at me.

"Well… ya see… there were these kids at school… You know 'em, Sasha Brock and Tyler Brenton, well they started makin' fun of me and Duo during lunch… So we started throwing our lunch's at 'em. Then they took some mashed potato's they had gotten from the caf and threw them at my head! Of course I ducked before they hit me… but Duo was kinda upset they had tried something so stupid." I knew that by the way Heero was glaring at me that I was in trouble. But I didn't really do anything, and it wasn't really my fault, right?

"What did Duo do?" Heero asked calmly.

Like you don't already know, I said to myself "He calmly got up, walked towards Sasha and punched him in the face." I started biting my lips. This was not going well, Heero had stopped typing. That was not a good sign.

"Next time restrain yourselves." Was all he said.

"But…. Why are you telling me this?" I know I shouldn't have said anything, especially since I got off easy. But it didn't make any sense.

"Because Yuy here, doesn't know how to deal with a woman." stated Wufei as he walked into the room. I glared at him. Heero didn't even bat an eye at the remark, he glanced in Wufei's direction and continued staring at me.

"That goes for Duo, as well as you." He said and went back to typing.

*hmph* Wufei snorted. Obviously not happy with Heero's decision. If he had his way, me and Duo'd be locked up when the others weren't around…

"Ummm… okay, I'll go tell him." I said, happy at the chance to disappear, as I turned on my heels and headed out of the kitchen.

Well that was close. I guess I should go find Duo… I walked up the stairs and heard the faint sounds of "Last Resort" blaring on a stereo. It could have been Wufei or possibly Heero, but since I just left them both in the kitchen, and Quatre hates that type of 'music' as he calls it and Trowa doesn't have anything against it…. But if his little angel doesn't like it, neither does he. I kinda figured it was Duo. I head in the direction of his room, as the music got louder. I knocked on the door.

"I heard you the first time Trowa!!" I heard being yelled from behind the door. "I'll turn it down!!"

I calmly opened the door, walked in headed towards the stereo and promptly turned up the volume. "Who said anything about trunin' it 'down'?" I went over to sit in the chair by his bed. We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes listening to the song and bobbing our heads to the beat. After it was over I turned to Duo. "Man, I love that song."

"Yeah, I know." He said as he leaned over and brushed a unshed tear from my eye. "So why'd you come back? Couldn't find any food?"

"Well I couldn't find anything… But that's not why I'm here. Heero's not exactly 'happy' about us getting suspended again…" I stated while rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, who won the bet this time?" Duo said, totally ignoring the fact that Heero could possibly be planning to kill one of us in our sleep.

"Umm… I don't know. Go ask Trowa, he's the one that always organizes that." I stated, I really didn't know… I hadn't asked him who took what days.

"Well I'm going to go ask go ask him. I think I actually won." Duo said as he got up and headed down the hall.

"Whatever… I'll be in my room." I yelled down the hall, I forgot to enter so I didn't care.

I walked down the hall and turned off at my room. I opened the door to the disaster area I call "my room". It truly looked like a tornado hit it. Not that I cared, I could fined everything I needed and that's all that mattered. I sat down on my bed and started to look around for either my PCGamer or the X-Files magazine. All of a sudden I heard a ear splitting scream emanating from down the hall. It sounded like Duo… I sat bolt upright. _Had something happened? Was he in trouble? _I couldn't take the chance that he wasn't. I got up and started running down the hall.

~TBC~

Mwhahahahahhahaha!!! I found a cliffhanger!! HA!! Now you guy's will haveta review it or you won't find out what happened to Duo. And please no flames… well no death threats at least. Criticism is accepted… oh and idea's for the next chapter… not the cliffhanger though… I already know how to end that. Umm… okay… that's it… GO REVIEW!!! Pwease? Pretty pwease with sugar on top?

  1. The Gundam doctors that made the Gundams and trained the pilots.
  2. It is widely regarded, even thought not proven, that Prof. G at one point or another did expriment's on Duo… I'm not sayin' it's true or otherwise… I just couldn't think or anythin' ^_^
  3. Okay… for those of you that didn't see Endless Waltz, all 3 of you, Trowa Baron is not really Trowa Baton, he is someone other… In my humble opinion he's really Triton Bloom with once more amnesia, regardless he was an employee worked on HeavyArms before he was chosen to replace the real Trowa Barton.
  4. Most of you can ignore this one. HAPPY!?!? Day, Tin? I spelled it RIGHT!! Happy!?! :-p


	2. beneath the shattered remains

I walked down the hall and turned off at my room ****

WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! DANGER!!!

Okay now that I have your attention, this part of the fic has some limey parts… well not really… but sorta…well… you'll see!! Right?

Disclaimer's: um… I still have the lint…. you can still have that… but that's it. My negotiations with Satan are going better then expected, if anyone has a virgin brother or sister they can send me for a sacrifice, email me. Also unholy objects will be accepted too. Pentagram pendants (upside down ones), upside down crosses, etc… I own nothing for the moment (keywords here) and will probably never will, to my great disappointment.

Thanks: everyone that helped me think of ideas, mainly Deathscythe, Clairv and Chandra. Heero, once again this is your fault. If you had just talked to me and not ignored me… and Duo… same to you! Well for being annoying at least. Once again anyone that's my friend that hasn't already read this…. REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I need help… In more ways then one… but you can actually help me in this way. Uh… I think that's it… well… uh... GO READ!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of a sudden I heard a ear splitting scream emanating from down the hall. It sounded like Duo… I sat bolt upright. _Had something happened? Was he in trouble? _I couldn't take the chance that he wasn't. I got up and started running down the hall.

When I got down the hall I found Duo sitting on the floor outside Trowa and Quatre's room, leaning against the wall. When I got closer I could see that his eyes were huge and his face looked kinda pale.

"Oh my god. Duo what happened?" he looked so pale.

He mutter something like "never again, not in a million years. Not again, never again. Not them…"

"What the hell?" what was he talking about? Who was 'them'? "Duo!? Who are you talking about? Is it Quatre or Trowa? Are they okay?"

Duo slowly nodded his head. 

Oh no! Quatre and Trowa were in trouble! Did OZ find us? I doubt it, we're very careful about covering our tracks. But who? I put my ear up to their door to hear if they're was anyone still inside. I heard a faint muffled sound of… fighting? I turned to Duo who was still muttering the same thing over and over. 

"Duo?" I asked. He turned his head and looked at me. "I think there's still someone in there. I'm going in to check it out." As I stood up, I saw that Duo was trying to say something. Normally I would have waited to see what he was going to say… but I thought Quatre and Trowa were in trouble.

I got up and plowed into the door so that if anyone was behind the door, I'd knock them unconscious or at least knock them off balance. But what I came to see when my eyes adjusted to the light I was NOT prepared for… I had walked in and looked around, my gaze landed on the bed… there were to forms on the bed. The were "busy" to say the least… actually they were VERY busy… okay screw the stupid code words. Excuse me for being kinda crude... but it's kinda hard to explain without being so. Basically I walked in on Quatre screwing Trowa's brains out… NOT something you want to see. Especially when it's two people that you consider brothers.

Since there was NO way I was planning on staying in the room I turned sharply on my heels and marched right back out. I closed the door hard and sat down next to Duo.

"Aw man…" Duo said in a shaky voice and ran his hands through his bangs. "That is not something I needed to see."

"You said it." I stated. Trying desperately to forget what I saw. I turned to Duo "Why didn't you warn me they were busy!?" 

"I tried to! But you went in before I had a chance. What did you think I was going to say?" he said angrily, his complexion was going back to normal, but his eyes were still really big.

"How should I know!? I thought you were going to tell me that they were in trouble! So I just went in right away!" I yelled at him, seriously, how was I suppose to know he actually had a useful piece of information?

All of a sudden Heero and Wufei finally showed up. They both looked angry as usual.

"What happened." Heero asked. Well it was more of a statement then a question.

"Nothing you need to know, trust us." Duo stated, staring at the wall across from him.

Heero, not deterred by what Duo had said, turned to me. "Naria, what happened."

*hmph* Wufei snorted. "What makes you think the woman knows?"

I glared at him. "Maybe you should go in and see for your self." I said with a mischievous grin.

Duo just stared at me. "Man, your mean" he whispered, then turned to Wufei. "Wu-man, TRUST me. You don't wanna go in there."

"Don't call me that Maxwell. And why should I listen to you?" He positively glared at us.

While we were still in the hall arguing. The door to Quatre's and Trowa's room opened, and a very tired and embarrassed Quatre emerged. You could tell he was embarrassed because he was very red, reminded me of a over ripe tomato.

"Umm… why are you guys hanging around our door?" he asked. Flushing slightly more at the looks Duo and me were giving him.

"Uh… No reason Quatre… Duo just thought he say a bunch of cockroaches and freaked. That's why he screamed (1)" I said trying my best to look nonchalant. It didn't help that I was still pretty pale… But my complexion usually was, so he didn't notice.

"Um… Okay… Can you guys keep it down though?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep." Trowa said coming up behind his short lover.

"Uh, I was under the impression that you two were fighting..." I said

"Well…" Quatre said blushing slightly "we were… but not anymore" He leaned over and gave his tall lover a short kiss. At that point everyone else in the room blushed slightly and made some excuse to leave.

"Well that was unexpected." I said to Duo as we walked down the hall towards my room.

Duo rolled his eyes "Ya think? Hey, do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Uh… it's the 5th tomorrow?" I asked looking at my DBZ(2) calendar as I walked into my room.

"Yeah, I think so…" Duo said scratching his head.

"Then yeah… Our suspension is up. We have school again. Oh hey!" My eyes lit up when I remembered something. "I just remembered that Ashley(3) and Chris's(4) suspensions are up now too."

Duo turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh really?" he rubbed his hands together. "Tomorrow should be fun…"

I turned to Duo and gave him a stern look "Now Duo… Remember what Heero said? We shouldn't get suspended again…" Duo gave me a disappointed look. "At least not for another two days." I smirked and Duo's classic grin was back on his face.

  1. yes Duo, Heero told me about u and the cockroach u freaked over *snicker* 
  2. yes they exist, and yes I have one in my room for real, this month it's Garlic Jr. I can't wait for November… it has Vegeta and he's the coolest!
  3. Yup real person, the assassin to be I talked about in my bio
  4. Same, also real, she's the pyro though…

Okay that's it… I know it's lame… but I wanted to appease my reviewers b4 I leave for camp… yes aren't u ppl sad!? I'll be gone for 2 weeks!! *looks around for a sympathetic person* anyone? At all? Fine.. be that way… okay once again comments, questions, deaththreats, long debates over whether u need ur ankle to pilot a Gundam or not…(YOU DON'T NEED YOUR ANKLE TO PILOT!!) send 'em to my email or say it in ur review. Okay. Thanks. Ja ne SG


End file.
